


Lui dire

by Gynny



Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Le Petit Journal, RPF Quotidien
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: « Je t’aime… »Yann ne lui avait jamais dit. Jamais, pas une seule fois. Pas même quand il en crevait d’envie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isagawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/gifts).



> Un grand merci à ma Béta d'amour, Isagawa !! ♥♥

« Je t’aime… »  
  
Yann ne lui avait jamais dit. Jamais, pas une seule fois. Pas même quand il en crevait d’envie.  
  
Il ne lui avait pas dit quand il s’en était rendu compte. Il n’avait rien dit, préférant dissimuler ses sentiments dans l’ombre. A quoi bon le lui dire ? Yann était un vieux. Il avait déjà vécu sa vie, vu ses cheveux s'orner de quelques mèches grises et senti le poids des années courber ses épaules un peu plus chaque jour. Martin était jeune. Martin était beau. Martin n’était pas pour lui.  
  
« Je t’aime. »  
  
Il ne lui avait pas dit quand ils s’étaient embrassés la toute première fois. Il était tellement bourré qu’il aurait pu, mais il ne lui avait pas dit. Il s’était contenté de noyer ses gémissements contre la bouche de son reporter et de plaquer ses mains contre ses hanches, pour le tenir fermement contre lui. Il n’avait pu que trembler en sentant les doigts de Martin ébouriffer ses cheveux poivre et sel et prier tous les dieux qu’il connaissait pour que cet instant dure pour toujours.  
Il avait pris fin quelques minutes plus tard, et Yann s’était souvenu qu’il était pas croyant.  
  
« Je t’aime, Martin. »  
  
Il ne lui avait pas dit quand ils s’étaient embrassés pour la deuxième fois. Ni la troisième fois. Ni toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Il avait continué de l’aimer en silence, profitant de sa chance sans piper mot. Martin non plus ne disait rien, alors il se taisait d’autant plus. Il gardait ses paroles, de peur qu’ils ne sonnent la fin de son rêve éveillé.  
  
Ils n’avaient jamais fait plus que s’embrasser.  
  
« Je t’aime, ne pars pas… »  
  
Il ne lui avait pas dit quand il l’avait accompagné à l’aéroport. Il avait voulu, vraiment. Mais il n’avait pas pu, sa gorge était nouée par le trac et le chagrin de voir son ami – amant ? – partir loin de lui. Et surtout, il sentait les regards brûlants d’Hugo et Panayotis dans son dos. Le manque d’intimité était oppressant, et Yann s’était contenté d’adresser un petit sourire à Martin, auquel il avait répondu « Salut, Yann ! ». Puis il était parti, comme ça. Sans même une poignée de main, sans une étreinte, sans un baiser.  
  
« Je t’aime, putain Martin, je t’aime. »  
  
Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Jamais écrit. Il avait passé cent jours à plus de six mille kilomètre de lui, séparé par un océan. Cent jours de duplex quasi quotidiens, d’appels Skype et d’échanges de sms ambigus, parfois intimes. Et, pourtant, jamais ils ne l’avaient dit. Ni « je t’aime » ni « tu me manques ». Alors Yann s’était fait à l’idée qu’il ne manquait pas au jeune homme, en tout cas pas autant que le reporter lui manquait.  
  
« Je t’aime… »  
  
Il ne s’autorisait à murmurer ces mots que lorsqu’il était seul, nu dans son lit, le souffle court et le corps tremblant sous la violence de ses sentiments. Ce n’était que dans ces instants de faiblesse et d’intimité qu’il se laissait aller, qu’il se laissait consumer par ce désir ardent qui lui enflammait les reins à chaque fois qu’il le voyait, à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait, à chaque fois qu’il pensait à lui.  
  
« Je t’aime, Martin je… »  
  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cédé. Était-ce cette ivresse qui avait gonflé son cœur quand il l’avait revu, après cent jours loin de lui, qui l’y avait poussé ? Était-ce cette euphorie qui avait secoué son cœur à l’instant où leurs bouches s’étaient liées – _ça fait tellement longtemps, putain_ – qui lui avait arraché ses paroles ? Était-ce ce désir qui brûlait ses reins, alors que Martin l’avait poussé sur son lit, pour la toute première fois, s’était assis contre son bassin et avait retiré son haut avec empressement, maladroitement, pour leur toute première fois, jouant des hanches, frottant son érection contre la sienne, respirant rapidement, tellement jeune, tellement beau contre lui, son Martin, son…  
  
« Je t’aime, Martin, je t’aime putain… »  
  
Il l’avait simplement murmuré, tout contre la bouche de celui qu’il adorait, et l’ambiance électrique, brûlante, s’était comme suspendue. Son amant s’était reculé et avait scruté son regard, l’air choqué, et Yann aurait tout donné pour n’avoir rien dit. ****  
  
Il avait brisé leur bulle. Martin était un jeune homme séduisant, il avait toute la vie devant lui et pouvait n’importe qui attirer dans son lit, pourquoi aurait-il choisi de s’engager dans une relation amoureuse avec un vieux comme lui ? **  
**  
Il avait tout gâché. **  
**  
« Ce n’est pas grave », murmura-t-il en s’avançant pour goûter aux lèvres de Martin, pour lui faire oublier ses mots, pour retourner en arrière.  
  
« Yann… » Il s’était reculé, évitant sa bouche.  
  
« Ce n’est pas grave Martin, oublie ça, s’il te plaît. » Il le suppliait maintenant, le front contre son torse humide, les mains sur ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas là, alors qu’il venait de le retrouver.  
  
« S’il te plaît, oublie ça, reste avec moi Martin. »  
  
Il sentit son amant gigoter contre lui pour allumer la lampe de chevet, et l’instant d’après une douce lumière illumina la chambre à coucher. Yann se recule doucement. Martin était toujours assis sur lui, et il l’avait rarement vu si désirable. Le corps humide de sueur, le jean à moitié déboutonné, joues rouges et cheveux ébouriffés. Il n’avait jamais trouvé quelqu’un aussi beau.  
  
« Hey, chut, je ne pars pas, tu vois ? » Il lui avait souri, rassurant, avant de prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains. « Je t’aime aussi Yann. Je t’aime. » Il l’avait embrassé sur le front.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Sur la joue.  
  
« Je t’aime. » Sur la bouche.  
  
Il le lui répéta en boucle, embrassant chaque fois une nouvelle partie de son visage, comme pour se délivrer. Et, pour la première fois, Yann songea que, peut être, il n’avait pas été le seul à se museler.  
  
Ils ne firent pas l’amour cette nuit là. Ils avaient trop de chose à se dire.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ;)


End file.
